Suffocation
by ShipperFag
Summary: Why did the words he seriously wanted to say have to suffocate his throat? -GoldCrys;MangaQuest. Fan-made prequel to HGSS arc.


Suffocation o1

It was so damn annoying.

If there was any way to describe whatever it was, it would take away all of his fun.

But dammit! What the hell was it?

With a feeling of dread, he feared he actually knew what it was.

Her bright eyes, her small smile, the way she said his name, it was so annoying. He wished it would just go away, yet he always seemed to come back for more.

* * *

She sat on a swing held up by a tree branch. Tall grass lined the nearby lake, which was full of life - from Poliwags to Finneons. Her bangs covered her eyes, and she didn't look very happy about something, but Gold bounded over to her anyway, his billiard cue on his back.

"Yo, Super-Serious Gal!" he shouted at her. She looked up, her usual annoyed expression planted on her face.

"What is it, Gold?" she sighed.

"You look down," he noted.

"None of your business," she insisted.

"Yeah it is!" Gold protested.

"No its not!" she stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Hey, you're my friend," the words were out of his mouth before he even realized it. "C'mon, wha's the matter?"

"Er, just taking a break," Crys sighed, giving in. "It's just... Arceus. Manaphy. Ancient Pokemon. There's been recent sightings of them, and it's starting to worry me. I mean... everything's repeating. Slowpoke tails being cut off, radio-waves coming from the Lake of Rage... it's just so... strange!"

"Silver said something about that too," Gold remembered.

"Yeah," she muttered. She shifted nervously. "And now... the Professor is wondering if I should try to look in to researching Arceus... and we've already found out a bit of information on his whereabouts... but I... I don't want to go." She shook her head, which confused Gold.

"Wait a sec," Gold said. "He wants you to CAPTURE Arceus?"

"..." she hesitated. "... Yeah."

"That's crazy!" Gold cried. "Arceus is, like, er, super-powerful and pretty much legendary! How could you catch something like that? I mean, no offense!"

"That's the point, Gold!" she said, exasperated. "And I found a little piece on Arceus... it says... he's the creator Pokemon. Doesn't that technically mean... he's..."

"A god?" Gold finished. Crys was silent. After a few moments of quiet, Gold couldn't take it anymore. He ruffled her hair, making her look up at him with a blush and confused expression.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find a way to stop all of this. It's already sickening enough that there's plenty of Pokemon abuse in the world..." he made a face. "So Silver and I will find a way to stop it. You just relax and do what you can."

"That's... mean," she pouted. It was cute, but Gold didn't say anything, despite his neck heating. "I am NOT just going to sit around in the lab and do absolutely nothing!"

"Mission control, much?" Gold mused.

Crys sighed. "I suppose..."

She was a bit surprised to find that Gold had disappeared, but then she realized the swing was rocking. Gold was gripping the ropes and rocking the swing back and forth.

"W-what are you doing?!" Crys cried frantically. Gold looked puzzled.

"Pushing the swing, what else?" But he felt his own face heat up. Leave it to girls to make everything difficult. "Fine. I won't."

"N-no, it's fine, but just WHY?" she sputtered.

"Because you're my... friend," Gold said. Crys regarded him suspiciously for a moment, then let a small smile grace her features.

Gold opened his mouth to say something. He wasn't even sure of what he was going to say. But when he heard his voice, it was barely audible. The chirps of the Kricketots and Kricketunes were too loud. But he only could say one word: "I..." Then the words clogged up his throat, suffocating him. He wasn't sure why.

Saying those three words should've been easy. He'd said it to plenty of other girls. But why was it so hard to say it to Crys?

She turned towards him, confused. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing," Gold shook it off. He pretended to take interest in his PokeGear. "Oh, I just remembered I had something to do! See ya later, Super-Serious Gal!"

She made a face, but then she sighed and said, "Alright. See you, Gold."

He cursed himself at being so weak. Why couldn't he say it? Would he ever get the chance to?

He turned around momentarily just to see Crys smiling to herself. In spite of himself, he grinned too.

* * *

I felt like writing MangaQuest. That's all there is to this one-shot. I guess you could count this as a fan-made prequel to HGSS? Dunno. (Speaking of which, I wish people would seriously let this Kotone vs Crystal shit die now. People, it's all old news. As for me, I'm entitled to the belief that Crystal is Kotone, but I could care less. Old news is old news. I'm more interested in the actual arc of HGSS itself. I'm just gonna let myself assume that Crys will disguise herself as the TR member and will come into play at that point. There, that's all I'm saying anymore on the matter.) It's not really a great o1, but I have no inspiration at the moment. I'm working on Picnic and Wheel of Fortune, but I've rewritten WoF four times already, and Picnic is kind of just stuck there. It might take a while for me to update, but that's all for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
